¡Lσviηg Arτhur!
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. Por que hay demasiados motivos para amar a Arthur. ¡Happy Birthday, Arthie!
1. Estados Unidos

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo sólo plasmo mis locuras con sus personajes en el word~**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Por que él siempre tiene los mejores consejos para los momentos más difíciles. Nada mejor que recurrir a Inglaterra cuando tienes un problema"<strong>_

Alfred alzó sus adormilados ojitos azules para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de Arthur, quién se encontraba recostado a su lado con un libro de cuentos en las manos, leyéndolo en voz alta para él. El mayor tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, y adecuaba sus tonos de voz de acuerdo a los acontecimientos del cuento, cómo cualquier padre lo haría al contarle un cuento su hijo. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su hermanito lo estaba viendo fijamente y, después de leer una última línea, cerró el libro, puso el separador para evitar perder la página y se acomodó mejor junto al pequeño.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alfred? —Inquirió, acariciando con suavidad su cabeza. Estaba tan feliz con el pequeño niño a su lado. Él siempre lo escuchaba tan atentamente…no perdía detalle alguno de los cuentos de hadas que le narraba. Le prestaba más atención que la que los demás países, y eso le resultaba muy dulce de su parte.

El rubio se restregó un ojito con cansancio y soltó un pesado suspiro. Arthur pudo notar lo cansado que estaba, y frunció levemente el ceño mientras se preguntaba por qué aún no se habría dormido. Tomó al menor en brazos, cargándolo, y le observó fijamente a los ojos. Normalmente a esas alturas ya debería de estar dormido. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle por que aún no hacía, justo cuando Alfred posó con suavidad sus manitas en sus mejillas. Parpadeó desconcertado, observando cómo el niño simplemente le observaba fijamente por un rato. Luego, soltó un pequeño suspiro y ladeó la cabeza. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Arthur, tengo un problema—Afirmó con seguridad, inflando las mejillas infantilmente. El inglés arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza igualmente, curioso. ¿Qué clase de problema podría tener una colonia de su edad? Aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, tomó las manos de Alfred y dejó el libro de cuentos a un lado.

— ¿Qué clase de problema, Alfred? Dímelo, te ayudaré en lo que pueda—Observó cómo el pequeño bajaba la mirada, avergonzado. Comenzó a sospechar que tal vez el menor hubiese hecho alguna travesura, tal vez hubiese roto alguna de sus costosas y finas tazas de porcelana que le había dicho muy claramente que no tocara, o tal vez le hubiese hecho alguna maldad a alguna hadita. Pero el puchero del pequeño América, por alguna razón, hizo que no pudiese enojarse por eso en ése momento. Aún era un niño y, aunque aquellas tazas eran en verdad valiosas, para Arthur su hermanito era aún más valioso. Lo perdonaría, tal vez le daría un sermón, pero no lo iba a castigar. Lo dejaría pasar, por esa ocasión. —Si es por que de nuevo estuviste jugando con mi juego de té, err…n-no tienes que preocuparte. Está bien, ¿Okay?

Aunque se tratase del pequeño América, aún no era normal para él pasar por alto algo que en otras condiciones, viniendo de cualquier otra persona, provocaría que se escandalizara y armara todo un alboroto. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizante, aunque más bien pareció asustar a Alfred por lo insegura que se veía. Las mejillas de la pequeña colonia se sonrosaron levemente, y permaneció con la mirada fija en la cama mientras que negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

—_No, i don't_—Respondió en un tonito de voz muy bajo. Arthur hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

— _Seriously?_ Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Las mejillas de Alfred se encendieron tanto que casi brillaron en la oscuridad. Arthur no entendía nada, y estaba más que confundido. Si no había roto nada, ¿Entonces por que estaba tan cohibido?

—A-Arthur…¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que derramé jugo en las mantas? T-Todas las noches…—Oh, ahora lo entendía todo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aún más grande. Todo cobraba sentido en ese momento. —Y-Yo quería decirte…que….b-bueno…—El niño se moría de la vergüenza, retorciendo las mantas entre sus manitas, nervioso. Arthur soltó una pequeña risa, que resonó en toda la habitación a causa del considerable silencio que hacía. Alfred le miró sin comprender, curioso.

—Alfred, no hay nada de malo en hacerse pis en la cama—De golpe, todo el rostro de Alfred se ruborizó por completo, pareciendo una tetera dejara al fuego. _Touché_, había dado en el clavo. Tuvo que ahogar otra risita. Él lo sabía desde antes, aunque le había seguido el juego al más pequeño para evitar avergonzarlo.

— _Please, don't say it to anybody. _Los heroes no mojan la cama nunca…—Murmuró, inflando las mejillas. Arthur sonrió y abrazó al menor contra sí mismo, sin poder reprimir más sus risas. Alfred emitió soniditos de indignación e incomodidad, dándole pequeños golpecitos en el pecho en un inútil intento por que lo soltara. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y simplemente se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes, Alfred. A partir de ahora, simplemente debes asegurarte de no tomar mucha agua antes de dormir, y siempre ir al baño antes de acostarte. Poco a poco te irás acostumbrando y cuando tengas ganas en la noche simplemente te levantarás. Cómo los héroes hacen. _Fine?_ —Sintió el leve asentimiento de la cabecita del menor, y cómo Alfred aferraba sus manitas a sus ropas. —Hasta entonces, tendré que lavar tus mantas. ¿Está bien? —Escuchó divertido el gemido indignado que soltaba la colonia, riendo. Cerró los ojos y permaneció así por unos minutos. Pronto sintió cómo la respiración del más pequeño poco a poco se iba haciendo más leve y acompasada.

Alfred estaba dormido. Y Arthur, después de asegurarse de que se encontrara en una posición cómoda, igualmente se dejó caer en manos de morfeo. Ya mañana lavaría las mantas sucias…o bueno, más bien se daría un largo y aromático baño. Tal vez no debió de cometer el error de dejar a Alfred dormirse sobre él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hello everybody! Ya sé lo que estarán pensando :'D "¡Oh no, aquí vuelve Anne con sus Fanfics extraños a atormentarnos el fandom de Hetalia!" Pues sí, ¡He venido a hacerlo! Muojojo /:'D(?) Lamento si Little Alfred o Arthur me quedaron OOC por alguna razón, ¡Y agradeceré mucho si me lo hacen saber! Por que las críticas son muy bien recibidas!~**

**Este fic será un pequeño conjunto de drabbles con "Los motivos por los cuales adorar a Arthur" por que sé que hay muchos. Estaba bastante desesperada pensando en qué podía hacerle para su cumpleaños, cuando ¡Bam! Me vino esta idea, y me puse a escribir al instante. Si bien llegó tarde (u,u) supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca. ¡Happy Birthday, Arthie! **

**¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Sconazos? ¿Hamburguezasos? ¡Golpes con la comida a su elección, sólo aquí, señores!**


	2. Seychelles

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz~**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Por que él siempre tendrá la manera de hacerte sentir mejor"<strong>_

— ¡Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda! ¡No es nada, idiota! Y-Yo puedo sola… ¡Regrésate por dónde viniste! —La trigueña fulminó con la mirada a su ex-tutor, manteniéndose a distancia de él. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Intentaba disimular su dolor, cosa que desde ya le era complicado. Odiaba que Arthur quisiese entrometerse en sus asuntos. Cómo si de verdad dependiese de él. ¡Maldición, no lo necesitaba! Ella podía valerse por sí misma.

— ¡Seychelles! Bloody Hell. ¿Cómo demonios pretender regresarte tú sola?—Y a Inglaterra no parecía importarle eso. Seguía igual de irritablemente insistente, acercándose a ella conforme se alejaba, con las gruesas cejas quebradas hacia el puente de su nariz, en una mueca que bien parecía de enojo. Más en realidad estaba de lo más preocupado, aunque claro que no lo iba a admitir frente a la chica. Quería tenerla ya en sus brazos, comenzaba a oscurecer y temía que algo pudiese pasarle. Seychelles no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

— ¡No lo sé, ya encontraré una manera! M-Me arrastraré hasta casa, sí. ¡Eso es lo que haré! ¡No necesito de tu estúpida ayuda, Inglaterra! —Arthur observó exasperado cómo Elaine literalmente comenzaba a arrastrarse por la tierra con ayuda de sus brazos, estropeando su fino vestido azul y sin parecer importarle en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en rechazar su ayuda? Entendía que normalmente no le agradara recibir ayuda de nadie, ¡Pero en ese momento era más que necesario!

— ¡No seas estúpida! _You are injured, Hell! _¡Así solo empeorarás las cosas! Seychelles, ¡Podrías tener el tobillo esguinzado! —Observó cómo la chica se intentaba poner de pie sin éxito, y cómo arrastraba su tobillo al hacerlo. Le invadió una repentina preocupación al notar que Seychelles perdía el equilibrio, y por instinto extendió los brazos hacia el frente para evitar que se cayera, poniendo un brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura y sujetándola fuertemente. Permitiendo que la joven se apoyara en él. Ésta se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada con brusquedad, soltando un gemido de dolor y mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento por ahogar un sollozo de frustración. Odiaba verse tan vulnerable. Arthur suspiró y apretó los labios, desviando la mirada igualmente—Elaine, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que andar por ésta pendiente era peligroso? Pero claro, tu nunca me obedeces en nada…

Seychelles no lo volteó a ver, permaneció con la mirada puesta hacia la dirección opuesta, sin relajar su expresión de enfado. Se sentía tan patética, ahí necesitando de la ayuda de alguien para poder permanecer de pie. Era verdad, desde muy pequeña Arthur le había dicho que no podía ir a jugar en aquella pendiente alegando que era demasiado riesgosa para ella. Y no le agradaba que Inglaterra la creyese tan estúpida cómo para dejarse caer, cómo le había dado a entender al prohibírsela. ¡No necesitaba ser tan sobreprotegida!

Pero al parecer, si lo necesitaba. Su terquedad de una cabra la había llevado a ir a aquella pendiente tan sólo para contradecir a Arthur. Y su torpeza había provocado que resbalase y rodase por la minúscula colina, que por suerte no era tan empinada y alta, pero si lo suficientemente irregular cómo para que se provocara varios rasguños y su tobillo resultase herido. Al principio el dolor había sido tan grande que había soltado un grito, y fue gracias a eso que Arthur supo que había tenido un accidente, corriendo a socorrerla al instante. Lo primero que intentó hacer fue cargarla, pero Elaine se negó rotundamente.

Y ahí se encontraban, discutiendo por el simple capricho de que la nena no quería recibir ayuda de nadie. La paciencia de Arthur comenzaba a acabarse, y su preocupación a aumentar al notar que a Seychelles realmente parecía dolerle el tobillo. Le afligía verla en ese estado, y sólo quería llevársela a casa antes de que oscureciera.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —Llevó una de sus manos a su tobillo, tocándolo apenas y con mucha suavidad. La trigueña soltó un quejido y retrajo su pie al instante, mirando mal a Arthur por haber hecho eso y con las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto que me duele, idiota! Todo esto es tu culpa, si tu compañía no fuese tan estúpidamente aburrida, no habría venido aquí—Arthur no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Típico de Seychelles, tirarle toda la culpa a él. Observó que la chica luchaba por contener un llanto, tal vez por el dolor, o tal vez por la vergüenza y la frustración. El inglés sospechaba que era por todas esas razones, y simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Fue mi culpa. Y por eso debes dejar que me encargue de ti, ¿De acuerdo? —Relajó el rostro, intentando terminar pronto esa discusión y simplemente lograr llevarse a la chica a casa para poder atenderla cómo es debido. Observó cómo Seychelles abría los ojos cómo un pez, sin poder creer que estuviese admitiéndolo. Arthur quería demostrar que, a diferencia de ella, él sí era una persona madura y un verdadero caballero inglés.

Elaine permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, esquivando la mirada de Arthur, quién la observaba fijamente. Finalmente suspiró y asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Estaba muy cansada y adolorida, y aunque le doliera el orgullo, realmente no quería tener que volver sola a casa. Inglaterra sonrió victorioso mientras que acariciaba de manera afectuosa el hombro de su antigua colonia, consolándola y dándole a entender que no tenía por qué avergonzarle el hecho de recibir ayuda.

Seychelles comenzó a moverse, al parecer buscando acomodarse mejor, y Arthur trató de ayudarla. Sin embargo, en algún movimiento en falso o equivocado, de un momento a otro Elaine resbaló y perdió el equilibrio. Por suerte Arthur la sujetó, y Seychelles logró apoyarse de un pie antes de volver a caer. Para su mala suerte, fue con el pie herido. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar otro grito de dolor, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Inglaterra, preocupado, la hizo sentarse con mucho cuidado y se sentó junto a ella. Seychelles comenzó a sollozar.

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡Esto…esto es tu culpa! —Balbuceaba entre lágrimas, pasándose las manos por los ojos en un intento desesperado por dejar de llorar. Le dolía, le dolía mucho. Arthur podía darse cuenta de eso y, aunque realmente no había sido su culpa, comenzó a sentirse mal por su querida ex-colonia. Instintivamente la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello y susurrándole con suavidad en un intento desesperado por consolarla con algo de torpeza.

—_I'm really Sorry, Sel. Sorry, Sorry. __Everything'll be fine. _Ya pasó. —Volvía a sentirse cómo en los tiempos en los cuales Alfred aún era su colonia. Recordaba que siempre que éste se hacía daño o enfermaba lo consolaba de la manera en la que ese momento calmaba a Seychelles. La chica sollozó por unos momentos más, balbuceando cosas por lo bajo que en varias ocasiones eran insultos hacia el mayor, que permanecía impasible y sonriendo levemente. —Ahora sabes por qué no debes andar cerca de una pendiente. ¿No?

— _Si vous êtes un idiot_ —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, y a pesar de que estuvo en francés, no evitó que ensanchara aún más su sonrisa. A pesar de que había logrado calmar a Seychelles, a Arthur le parecía que esta aún no estaba del todo bien. Le acarició con cuidado el cabello y le limpió unas últimas lágrimas con el dedo pulgar, para luego tomarla del mentón y hacer que alzara la mirada. Observó fijamente sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y no pudo evitar enternecerse.

Levantó el flequillo de la chica y con cuidado le depositó un suave y tierno beso en la frente. Las mejillas de Elaine se encendieron al instante y ésta dejó de balbucear, inhalando de golpe una enorme cantidad de aire. Se quedó completamente quieta por un momento, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía a mil por minuto y cómo los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban al sentir cómo Arthur sonreía.

— _Do you feel better? _—Arthur abrazó a la chica contra su pecho, sintiendo un muy leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió a besarle la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Había cumplido su deber, había hecho sentir mejor a Elaine. Y eso era lo único que quería siempre que veía a una de sus anteriores colonias sentirse mal. No importaba que tuviese que hacer para conseguirlo.

Se levantó con cuidado y cargó a Seychelles en brazos, sintiendo al instante cómo ésta se tensaba y apretaba con fuerza sus puños en su ropa, comenzando a protestar y a refunfuñar por lo bajo. Soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

—Yo cuidaré de ti. Verás que en unos días ya estarás curada, Sel.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas? :'D~ ¡Todo es bien recibido!<strong>

_**Por cada review que dejas, Arthur adopta a un Unicornio arcoiris huérfano de las nubes del cielo de algodón arcoiris.**_


End file.
